My Noble Love
by lovelikewinter54
Summary: Sasuke is a werewolf from a very long and noble bloodline, but when his father declares him to weak to lead Sasuke heads off with his two best friends. When a fateful vampire hunt brings back an unexpected visit from Sasuke's first love will things get better or worse for the banished wolves and fox? NaruSasu Lemon maybe inlater chapters but not without reviews!


Sasuke sighed leaning on the wall him and Curse waited for hours wondering when Curse's sister Jinx was to show up so they could go to a hotel for the night. "Dear God where is she?" Sasuke asked this was getting annoying fast. Curse sighed her sister was blocking her brain waves making it impossible to get a read. Curse sighed it was never good when Jinx disappeared she could disappear for days and it pissed Sasuke off to no end. The two got along and understood each other well enough, but they had their moments when they got into big fights. Curse concentrated trying to break the block her sister had put up.

_"Jinx! Can you hear me? I know you don't care but me and Sasuke have been waiting for a long time and if we should just give up or not is what we've been wondering"_ she thought squeezing her arm concentrating on hard on breaking the block.

_"Curse, I'm going to be gone for a week also I can't contact you after this without putting you and Sasuke in danger .This vampire is difficult I got to go bye."_ Curse sighed there was no point in getting worried her sister would be fine she always was.

"She's fighting a tough one and she blocked her mind. I bet it's a physic she said it'll be about a week before she kills it." Curse looked at her raven companion he nodded. She didn't need to read his mind to tell he was upset. They walked in search of a decent hotel. It took them awhile but they found Sasuke's definition of 'decent'. The hotel had been a castle in the middle ages, but had been reduced from its regal stature to being occupied by any tourist with enough money in their pockets to afford a night. Sasuke booked them a room for two weeks. The room was elegant and to Sasuke's refined taste.

"It doesn't matter how many times we go to places like this I'll never get used to it." Curse said sitting down in the window sill. The garden down below was filled with reds and purples a giant chess board also lay there. Curse opened the window the wind played with her hair has she did so. A gargoyle stood watch next to the window.

"Jinx is alright nothing could kill that girl." Sasuke materialized next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. Curse nodded it was assuring but it didn't stop her from worrying about her sister. They were twins and when they weren't blocking each other they could read each other's thoughts and feel the other's emotions. Not being able to was nerve wrecking and rare.

"Can we run tonight please, Sasuke?" she asked looking at him worry and loneliness clear in her eyes. He nodded slipping off his shoes. He closed his eyes the blood in his veins rushing. Curse did the same except she blinked her eyes turning from their normal silver to a warm honey color. She jumped from the window the air rushing through her long raven hair. Her clothes melting into her skin. She landed on her paws. She had turned into a medium size wolf her fur sparkled in the moonlight. Her coat pure silver like her eyes in human form. Sasuke opened his looking down to his companion. His eyes red with three black tomoes around the pupil. He jumped has well his clothes melting into his flesh has he grew jet black fur. He landed gracefully next to Curse. The two wolves ran off jumping the fence running into the forest in search of food.

Jinx sat at the corner of the dimly lit bar. She watched in disgust has three girls, by their scent only about sixteen, surrounded the vampire. Lust burning in their eyes. He had his hands on the two girls who sat on his side their lips ghosting his pale skin. She couldn't believe how stupid the three girls were they'd be drunk dry by the early morning unless she did something. The vampire stared into her eyes a mock of fear glinting in his eyes. He smirked at her kissing one girl's neck down to her collar bone. He nibbled at it making the girl moan moving her body up the man's thigh. He was taunting daring Jinx to make a move. Jinx smirked she didn't give a damn about three sluts who were flirting with death. Their ancestors had worked their asses off for equal rights, and here these girls were making a mockery of it. In fact if the vamp didn't kill them she probably would. She was starving normal food didn't do well for werewolves. She was itching to get her hands on some meat of a sinner.

"Evening wolfy." A voice cooed in her ear. She turned to see a blonde with cerulean and a whiskered face smiling at her. She growled at him turning her attention back to the vampire. It was obvious the teen was a werefox. A dumb one at that, every monster knew not to bother a werewolf when hunting a vampire unless they wanted to become lunch for either of the monsters. The fox didn't seem to care he sat next to the wolf. The vampire looked at them perplexed the two were-creatures seemed to know each other. He stood moving to the dance floor the three girls in tow. The group ground against each other the vampire shot another glance of challenge to the wolf before turning his attention back to the girls dancing feverishly against him. The fox rubbed his hair under Jinx's neck shocking her temporarily. She pushed him away fed up with his shenanigans.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she growled her silver eyes burning holes into his soul.

"I wanna help you out cause you smell like someone I've been looking for." He replied seemingly unfazed by the glare. The staring lasted for a couple minutes before Jinx saw this fox may have some use to her.

"Dance with me and keep it close to that vampire." She stated standing up making her way to the dance floor the blonde in tow. They started to dance close sharp movements that flowed perfectly together. They kept their eyes locked on the vampire and the girls. Jinx looked back at the blonde taking in his appearance. An orange shirt and black skinnies thick leather bands with spikes around his wrist. He was well toned his skin tan and despite how much she didn't want to admit the man before her was sex on legs. She turned back to the vampire not noticing how close the blonde had gotten. _'She smells like him she knows where he is I know it.' _The girl before him had short raven hair that was cut along the jaw line. She was wearing a tight black shirt and long fishnet gloves. Skull rings on her fingers. Her neck graced a chocker with a golden crescent moon. Her skirt a purple and black plaid design. Fishnet stockings and black witch looking boots tied the outfit together. Her skin was pale unlike most werewolves he'd come across in his search for his first and only love. It wasn't long before the three girls with the vampire were too tired to continue and the vampire was going to make his move. The two were-creatures followed them leave. The vampire loaded the girls into a Porsche. Jinx made her way to her black Kawasaki Ninja (courtesy of Sasuke). She revved up her baby leaned in felt two hands wrap around her waist and followed the now speeding Porsche. Wait what? She chanced a glance to see the werefox ducking into her hiding from the wind. She rolled her eyes focusing on the task at hand. The vampire made sharp turns that made Jinx mimicked scaring the living shit out of the fox squeezing her for dear life. They came to a forest outside a castle. The vampire eventually abandoning the car grabbing one of the girls and bolting into the forest. Jinx stopped the bike she could smell Sasuke and Curse. The vampire was weak from lack of blood but she doubted his fatigue would last much longer with the girl in his arms.

"This scent is it." The fox said hoping off the bike sniffing the air. His first love was near and his quest was finally coming to an end.

"Shit! Neither of them have enough strength to take on that bastard alone." Jinx growled taking off after the vamp getting on all fours. The blonde followed her both starting to change into the animals they really were. With the scent of fresh blood clear in the air Jinx knew this would be one hell of a fight the fact that Sasuke, Curse, and this fox could be in potential danger made her blood boil. She would protect her small pack and keep the fox alive to repay him for his help. She ran harder till the vampire stood before them in a clearing covered in moon flowers has white has snow. Jinx placed herself between the fox and the vampire growling menacingly. They circled each other in a slow dance before launching at each other. A clash of fangs and curses announce the presence of this quarry the stage is set the night explodes. Jinx is thrown and hits the tree with a sickening thwack. The collision is so powerful she is forced out of her wolf form back to her human one. Her clothes reappear on her skin. A small trickle of blood from the corner of her traces down her neck. She smiles evilly charging at the vampire. Punches are thrown and blocked. Jinx is faring well and the fox watches patiently has he sense his first love's presence drawing nearer. The two killers of the night can also feel the two wolves drawing nearer.

"You call for friends you flee bitten mutt?" the vampire taunts dodging a punch.

"No you smell so terrible no one can stand it you maggot eaten corpse." She replies landing a well aimed blow at him. She reaches into her boot pulling out a revolver with Romeo carved into the barrel. The two other wolves arrive turning back to human form. Jinx pulls the trigger sending a holy water soaked silver bullet into the vampires head. "Night time little bitch." She turns to her twin and leader.

"So much for a week making us wait for three fucking hours for you to tell us to get a hotel and then show up in the woods surrounding it." Sasuke growled squaring his shoulders.

"Got a problem with that Uchiha? Then come on let's see your conviction. Or can you not take me down mister alpha?" Jinx sneered. Curse sighed happily her sister was safe and she could read her mind and emotions again. She strolled to the fox.

"What's your name?" she asked looking down at it tilting her head to the side a little. He transformed standing up and smiling at the girl.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service."


End file.
